


Ill-Advised

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Series, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Abbie hook up after they return to her apartment after a farewell party for Abbie thrown by their friends and co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Advised

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that the time between the break up and the pilot episode is no less than a week and no more than a month and a half (because transfers are hard and I’m sure it’s not an instantaneous process).
> 
> Contains: implied sexual content, mentions of rough sex, that thing I do where I don’t write the sex scene.

There are two main options to post-breakup relationships with exes: trying to be “just friends” and succeeding at it or never speaking beyond what it takes to get through their brief meetings at work.

Hooking up with an ex the week after said break up is definitely  _not_  on the list of acceptable options. It’s a bad idea that Abbie knows she’s going to run with the second that Luke catches her eye at the farewell party.

It’s so bad an idea, that Abbie can’t even place it on a sliding scale when she compares it to all of her other bad ideas

Hooking up with Luke less than a week after breaking up with him is definitely not one of Abbie’s finer ideas. But all of Abbie’s thoughts on the matter seem to vanish in a hungry haze when Luke curls his fingers in against the waistband of her skirt and starts to rub at her hip.

Standing so close to each other in the narrow entryway that leads to the living room, there’s nothing stopping Abbie from being hyperaware of Luke as he ducks his head in order to press a kiss to one side of her mouth. Every breath that he takes presses his chest closer to hers and when he shifts, crowding her against the wall in a way that makes her breath catch in her throat, Abbie can feel the heat of his erection pressing against her body.

Luke doesn’t push the issue at first, pretending at politeness in a way that makes her skin burn. He keeps his fingers pressed close to the faintly jutting bone of Abbie’s hip, dragging his fingers up and down in random patterns that leave her skin feeling overly sensitized. Luke keeps kissing her, mouthing at Abbie’s skin as though he doesn’t want to do anything else as long as he has her like this.

"This is a bad idea," Abbie eventually says out loud, hating the trembling note in her voice and how even she can’t tell what’s causing it.

Abbie reaches for Luke anyway, pushing her fingers in against the back of Luke’s strong neck, hauling him into a kiss that sears her senses. It’s been less than a week but Abbie doesn’t realize how much she’s missed being able to kiss Luke like this until she’s doing it, until his hands grip at her skin and his mouth opens underneath hers.

They kiss for ages, mouths and bodies moving together as though they’re both starving for touch. When Abbie finally breaks the kiss and lets her head drop back to thump dully against the wall behind her, Luke grins down at her.

"It’s a great idea," Luke says in the same self-assured way that drew Abbie to him in the first place. He brushes another kiss over Abbie’s mouth and then, when Abbie utters a low,  _hungry_  noise, he has the nerve to laugh and tease her with a fleeting touch of skin on skin when he pushes one hand under her shirt. “Just think: if not for that party, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

It’s supposed to be a good thing, Abbie guesses. One last entanglement with each other before Abbie packs up her life in boxes, heads off to Quantico, and leaves Sleepy Hollow’s small town  _everything_  in the dust. It shouldn’t mean anything.

"This doesn’t have to mean anything," Luke says, almost echoing Abbie’s own thoughts. The tightening lines around his eyes make his words a lie and it takes every single bit of Abbie’s self-control to keep from pointing it out.

Stepping back as far as he can in the cramped confines of the narrow hallway, Luke reaches down in order to hook his fingers in the hem of his dark green polo shirt. Luke doesn’t pull his shirt all the way up, but in the moments before Abbie regains the ability to speak beyond the throbbing pulse of  _want_  in her throat, Luke decides to give her a show. Strong muscles flex as Luke moves and Abbie feels heat pulse between her legs at the memory of how good Luke’s shows usually are.

"If we’re going to do this," Abbie says, speaking slowly around the desire making her body feel tight. "Then we’re doing it in a bed. I know how much you like to prove that you can carry me around, but out of everything I’m in the mood for right now, that’s not on the list."

Luke’s smile sharpens, putting Abbie in mind of their first time together. Frantic fucking in a room they had no business being in after their shifts ended. They both had bruises for days, nothing like the soppy romance novels that Abbie would steal and read when she was  _really_  bored. The look on Luke’s face makes Abbie want a repeat of that performance.

"Bossy girl," Luke says and when Abbie opens her mouth to reply, her mind blanks out thanks to the way that Luke hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants and draws it down enough that she can see where the dark trail of hair on his belly thickens the further south her gaze falls.

Abbie puts her hands on her hips and then turns her face up so that she can look at Luke’s handsome face instead of at his groin.

"You know you like it," Abbie says, lifting one hand so that she can trace the tips of her fingers over the dark cleavage left exposed by her low-cut blouse. "Now let’s go. This hallway isn’t big enough for what I want to do."

Luke blinks at Abbie, dark eyes widening for a second before narrowing with hunger. “Yeah,” he says, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Okay.”

Abbie leads. Luke follows.

And for a little while, they both get to forget about Abbie leaving Sleepy Hollow behind.  


End file.
